the_kingdom_of_abendrothfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Winchester
Charles Winchester (April 24, 1901 - May 10, 1995) was a member of the Abendroth Parlaiment, later becoming Seceratary of Defense in 1924. Being a former soldier and skilled veteran in World War I, he killed 25 Germans and capturing 15 others in defence of his land and friends. He is seen as having Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, 5'10 inches in height, weighing in atleast 143 pounds, and has a natural Irish Accent and can speak Austrian aswell as German, and Dutch. Early Life Charles came from an Irish - Austrian Family of wealthy Business Owners. He as born Vienna, (Present Day Austria) where he worked in his father's bycicle shop since age 9. He went to school like most children did in his day. Military Career In 1915, he dropped out of school at age 14 to enlist in the Abendroth Army and lied about his age to get in. Once in, he went through 2 months of basic training. He was later shipped to France in late 1915 in freezing cold weather. He was wounded at the Battle of Bloody Peak in the Left Leg that winter. He successfully held off his trench against 25 German Soldiers trying to protect his wounded comrades in battle while capturing another 15 German Soldiers and taking them prisoner. He recovered from his wounds shortly after. Once word reached home that same year, there was an uproar of cheers for Private Charles Winchester. The news hit Queen Lilly herself, and ordered that he was to be promoted to Corporal for his brave duties in battle in the dfence of Abendroth and to be awarded the Abendroth Medal of Honor, Purple Heart, and the Red Badge of Courage and Bravery. After the war, he retired from the Abendroth Armed Forces at 17, but suffered from a limp sue to his battle wound in the war. Later Life After the war, he became a member of the Abendroth Parlaiment and serves two, two full year terms before moving onto Seceratary of Defense in 1924. He was well trusted by Queen Lilly due to his actions in World War I. He agreed with the Queen's plans to stay neutral throught World War II. During the Kingdom of Abedroth's neutrallity in World War II, it gave Abendroth to trade with other neutral nationas and nations at war to help with the war effort. During his term in office, he ordered for 85,000 Troops to guard the Germany - Abendroth boarder and for everyone to point out any Nazi or Communist spies and expose of them to the local police. The plan worked, the Nazis failed to attack the Kingdom of Abendroth and more than 500,000 Nazi and Communist spies were exposed and were eliminated to keep Abendroth safe. The Day Abendroth Fell Silent The day Queen Lilly passed away slienced the whole nation in sorrow. Charles ordered a 21 Gun Salute at her funeral that same week. Over 3 million people came to her funeral in 1977. It is a dark moment in history the Kingdom of Abendroth will remember forever.